Far Cry : Seperation
by Youngtrick
Summary: Two brother wage war against each other neither knowing there foe is there closest family, Ajay younger brother OC


This is an intriguing idea I had while working on another story, and the inspiration for this story is a fantastic story called Reborn a King, and I highly recommend it, now on to this story, it has one main OC the 17 year old half brother of Ajay, the son of there mother and an American marine, after his death his squad help take care of them and Ajay and Bastal, his brother, got training from a group of MARSOC soilders, this chapter will be a little background , and the brothers arrival to Karayt, and here's the twist, While Ajay goes with the Golden Path, Bastal stays with Pagan hence Seperation.

And with that here we go.

* * *

Ishwari sighed, she had been in America for 13 months, had a job that just barely gave her enough to live and take care of her son Ajay. She was at a bar getting a drink while a freind watched Ajay for the night, as she was getting ready to leave three men cornered her in the parking lot, as she was preparing to defend her self someone came to help.

" Ehhem, the lady said go away, I suggest you listen to her."

Behind them was a caucasian man with bright green eyes and black hair.

One of the thugs said " Yeah or what, I ' suggest' you get out of here before we fuck you u-"

At that moment the man punched the thug in the gut then drives his knee into his face, his friend tries to hit him in the back, but he elbowed him in the jaw.

The last thug said " Oh now you fucking done it."

The thug pulled out a switchblad, took a swipe, that was dodged , tried to stab him but his wrist was caught, broke, and the knife taken.

Then he said " Well that's that, are you okay ma'am ?"

Ishwari was shocked despite being here for nearly a year she had never had someone stand up for her like that , in fact the closest she came to was when the Golden Path, but she was trying to forget that time. She was also willing to admit she found him attractive.

" Are you gonna be ok ma'am?"

She shook out if her daze" Um yes, thank you, I'll be all right."

He asks " Would you like me to walk you home ma'am?"

After seeing him fight she would honestly feel a little better with him.

" Yes I would, could I know the name of my savior."

He said " Benjamin, but my freinds call me Benny."

As they walked she saw that sewn on his jacket was ( Lt. Jameson)

" Are you in the military?"

" Yes I am ma'am , a marine."

As they walked back they learned more about each other, before they knew it they were in the slums of the city and Ben looked at the building they stopped at.

Ishwari said " Well my neighbor is expecting me to get my son."

Ben " All right ma'am , but here , my number for if you ever need help."

Ishwari smiled " I'll remember that, thank you."

Ben smiled" Well have a good night Ishwari."

* * *

It had been a few months since then and Ishwari was In trouble, the building she was working in was closed down and despite looking she couldn't find a new job, her and the now 4 year old son would be on the street.

Ther was one thing she had left that she had been putting off.

Ishwari was on the phone.

" Hello this is Benjamin Jameson."

" Ben, its Ishwari, I'm sorry to do this but I just dont know what else to do, I- I think I'm going to lose my apartment, and I have nowhere to go, this is the cheapest place in the district, I can't end up on the streets, not with Ajay, but I dont know what to do."

She was starting to break down, " Okay first, keep calm, the last thing you, or Ajay need is to start panicking, second I'll be coming over and , I'll try talking with the land lord, worst comes to worst you could stay with me for a while, alright, keep calm I'll be there in thirty minutes."

When he arrived he worked out a deal with the land lord, he would set it up so that he would be paying for the apartment, when Ishwari got a new job he would still be paying for half.

She couldn't thank him enough.

As they were sitting in her living room a little boy walked out in his pajamas holding his favorite toy, a small stuffed honey badger,.

" Who are you?"

His mother awnsered" This is mommy's freind , Benjamin, thanks to him we will be able to stay here."

Ajay looked from her to him and said " Thank you mister."

" No problem kiddo."

As Ajay went to bed Ishwari asked.

" How can I ever repay you?"

Ben said" Well dinner, could be a start, mabye tommorw."

Ishwari looked at him suprised and smiled, " I'd like that."

* * *

It had been years and after four Ben and Ishwari were married , at the moment they were at the hospital where Ishwari was giving birth to her second son.

" Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

The doctor said " Its a boy, perfectly healthy."

After he was cleaned, and given to her she gave him his name.

" I decided to name him after his grandfather, Bastal."

Ben said " Its a fine name and one he will be proud of."

Ishwari said" You have to leave again soon dont you."

Despite sounding like a question it was a statement.

" Yeah, I do but I'll be back just like always."

The door opened and 8 year old Ajay walked in excited.

" Can I see him , is he okay, are you okay mom."

Ishwari chuckl" I'm fine dear, come meet your brother, he would probably like to meet you."

Ajay walked over to them and looked at his brother.

" His name is Bastal. "

Ajay smiled" Hi Bastal, I'm you big brother Ajay."

The little bundle giggled and reached out to Ajay.

* * *

It had been 8 years, Ajay was working at a mechanic's, and and Bastal was in school.

Ishwari was at home becuse next week Ben would be home from his most recent deployment.

As she was making dinner there was a knock on the door.

When she opened it her worst nightmare was standing in front of her two military officers in uniform.

" Hello ma'am, may we come in?"

She knew what it was but was praying to who ever would listen that she was wrong.

" Ma'am 18 hours ago , Lt. Jameson was in hostile territory to rescue a fellow soilder, he was caught in an explosion, and despite the best doctor on the case he passed away 3 hours ago."

Ishwari nearly broke right then, the only reason she didn't was because just then , Bastal walked in the door.

" D-dads dead."

He started to cry and his mother went to her knees and hugged him. It was as much to comfort him as herself.

* * *

Ajay rushed home as soon as he heard.

They were all in the living room just trying to cope when there was another knock on the door, when it was opened the five members of Ben's MARSOC team came in , three out of them would never serve again, injuries from the explosion that killed Ben.

They let them know that they would help them with whatever they needed.

* * *

Years had passed, Ajay war 23, and Bastal 16, but last week Ishwari was diagnosed with breast cancer, and even with there uncles help they couldn't afford the operations.

So Ajay and Bastal did somthing stupid, called the gang Ajay had been apart of when he was a teenager.

They were all set to do a job, but it all went wrong.

* * *

There were six of them holding up a jewelry store, as they were getting ready to book it, a shot went of.

The woman behind the register went down.

Bastal screamed" What the fuck are you doing, no one was supposed to get hurt, the fuck happened to that plan!"

The guy in charge yelled back" Bitch was reaching for the alarm, shit happens, let's go we got to get the fuck out of dodge."

Everyone but Ajay and Bastal ran out Ajay just stood frozen, Bastal ran over and applied pressure to the wound.

When the cops arrived a paramedic took over and the brothers were taken into custody.

" You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can, and will be used in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney , if you can not afford one, one will be provided. "

* * *

Ajay and Bastal were being questioned.

" So why would , two young men, who with a few exceptions, have been stand up citizens suddenly decide to pull an armed robbery, make me understand."

Bastal spoke fitst" Our mother was just diagnosed, breast cancer, and even if we sold everything we own we just don't have enough to pay."

The officer sighed," Look we're willing to cut a deal, becuse you two turned yourselves in, that woman lived, and neither of you fired the shot, give us the shooter and your free, with some conditions, what do you say?"

They agreed.

* * *

It had taken a year but the cancer finally won , on her death bed she had messages for her sons , to Ajay," Take my ashes back to Lakshmana, the journey will teach you more than I ever could, and please watch out for your brother."

For Bastal, " When you reach the land of our ancestors, many challenges await you but know this, do not walk the golden path, it is twisted and leads only to ruin."

And for them both," You must look after each other now, as you always have, you must protect each other, I love you both so much, my brave boys, I love you both."

Not long after she passed after the funeral, Ajay and Bastal made preparations to go to Kyrat.

" This is Ajay Ghale, I need two tickets to Kyrat, Ajay and Bastal Ghale.

* * *

Noore was incharge of much she hated and being a spy for Min was high on that list but she still had to report if she ever wanted to see her family again

" I just got this from the airport, One Ajay Ghale, and one Bastal Ghale are on the next flight into Kyrat."

For the first time she saw Min with a real smile, not the grin he always sported, but a true smile of happiness.

" Call the captian, I'll need him to stop a bus for me."

* * *

At the same time Sabal , one of the leaders of the golden path, was getting a report from his spy at the airport.

" And your sure of this brother?"

" Yes Sabal, Ajay Ghale is returning to Kyrat."

Sabal thinks then says, " Call Darpan, he will make the pickup."

* * *

As the brothers were on there plane from India into Kyrat Bastal asked.

" How much do you remember of Kyrat, anything at all?"

Ajay said" Well not much, I remember moving alot, I remember mom being gone for a while, and I remember going with her somewhere, I remember liking it, being able to play wherever I wanted, but that's about it."

As they left the airport, a man in a suit with a beard, and a red scarf was holding a name sign that said ' Ghale '.

They went over" Hello you must be the Ghale's, please come with me, I've already prepared transportation."

They got on a bus , after an hour of riding they think about how the offical tried to talk them out of this, but coming anyway.

As they stopped at a road block a group of soilders were checking the bags, next thing the brothers knew bullets were flying everywhere, they jumped out the back into a group of soilders.

At that moment a helicopter landed and a man got out. He walked over to the wounded Captain.

" I distinctly remember saying, ' stop the bus', not shoot the bus, Stop, I'm very particular with my wording, stop, shoot, stop, shoot. Now do those sound at all similar to you."

The captain explained " Thin- Things got out of control."

The man in the suit nodded while pulling out a gold pen" I hate when things get out of control."

He then threw the soilder on to the ground and proceeded to stab him until dead.

He looked at the brothers and said, to the corpse" Well atleast therse a silver lining, you didn't completely fuck it up. Come on you two up, up. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere."

He then hugged Ajay, and had them start burning the bus.

" I am sorry about all this but you know, give a monkey food, and they just throw the shit at each other, would you hold this, just for one second, I want to comerate the occasion."

He passed Ajay the bloodied pen the took a selfie of the three.

" Awsome, now don't worry about a thing my boys, soon this will all be behind us, because I have cleared my calendar for you two , you and I are gonna tear shit up."

At that point the brothers had bags put over there heads and were put into the chopper.

* * *

They were sat at a table and heard the man yell out.

" Well go on take the bags off there heads."

With the bags gone they saw they were at a nice villa like building, and that there guide was with them at the table.

" Now fresh start, introductions, Ajay , our guest of honor, Bastal , the delightful suprise, the little monkey, who's name I still don't know, Paul, our very gracious host ,and I , of course, am Pagan Min. You don't remember me do you, your mother never mentioned me?"

Bastal took over, " She never talked about her time here, or who Ajay's father was."

Pagan looked to him " And you my boy are a suprise , if you don't mind me asking, who was your father, your mother was obviously Ishwari , but your eyes, bright green."

" He was a marine, helped mom through some hard times, passed away seven years ago."

Pagan looked like he couldn't decide how to feel.

" Well anyway, let's clear this up, Paul I need some money."

Paul takes out his wallet " Sure how much?"

Pagan says " All of it, all of it."

Paul gives him all his bill's, Pagan begins holding them up to show his likeness on them.

Ajay said , " That's you."

Pagan agreed, " That's me, although I'm not so sure anymore. You know the last time I saw your mother was oh twenty years ago, she said she loved me, women can do that say they love you and mean, but men , men can only truly love in hindsight, after to much distance has built up, so when your mother fled to America, with you on her hip, I couldn't help but blame myself. Only to realize, it wasn't me, if was the fucking golden path."

During his speech he had gotten up and behind Darpan, he now stabbed him in the shoulder with the fork he was holding.

" Didn't anybody ever tell you it's rude to text at the table, now give, let go of the phone, really guys were not checking for these anymore, I'm with Ajay Ghale, you'll love this Paul, send help. A text for help."

He then drags Darpan, still stabbed, over to the window and has him cry for help before sending him away with Paul.

He looks to the brothers, " I have to take this, I won't be long, please enjoy the crab rangoon, I will be right back. Yuma we need to talk."

After a second Ajay grabbed there mothers ashes, and stands up.

" I'm gonna have a look around stay here kay."

He walked off, about two minutes later, gunfire erupted from outside, then two grappling hooks came over the terrace.

Two men in blue with rifles came over to him, " Come with us were with the golden path we'll get you out of here brother."

Bastal remembers his mother's last words.

' _Do not walk the golden path, it is twisted and leads only to ruin_.'

He started shaking his head.

The other soilder said" We don't have time, knock him out and we'll load him into the truck."

As the first one prepares to hit him with the butt of his rifle, Bastal acts without thinking , charges the guy about to hit him and knocks him down, he grabs the pistol in the waistband, pulls it out, and squeezed the trigger five times.

Both of them go down , and Bastal ran over to knock off the grappling hooks, and as he looked past the battle, which the ones in blue were quickly losing, when he saw a truck on the road with his brother in it, and just then it drives off.

Just then Pagan Min ran back in, holding a custom pink inlay colored mark IV, and sees the dead, rebels, and Bastal still standing there.

" Haha well done Bastal my boy, well done, now where is Ajay he must congratulate you."

Bastal starts to freak out " They took him, those bastards kidnapped my brother, I'll have to find him I - I, shit I don't even know where to start."

Pagan looked outraged that someone would dare try to harm the son of Ishwari, but calms down , for Bastal's sake, he puts his pistol away.

Pagan says " Alright now, first thing first we need to calm down, they won't hurt him, they'll want to display him, use him as a political tool, next I'm going to have Yuma , you'll meet her later, start looking for him, and finally we're going to light a fire under the golden path's ass, I'm going to have Paul and my generals prepare a raid on there little village headquarters, alright so stay calm."

Bastal starts to calm down, than ask " You said you were gonna attack them."

Pagan confirmed," Yes I'll have them set u-"

Bastal interrupte," Good, I want in, when you have the fucks who took my brother smoked out of there hole, I want to be the one to light the fire."

Pagan looked suprised " Well then I'll have to have a bounty pulled, and offer to bring my talior back, and have you talk to the , 'royal master of arms', so let us be off, time to prepare you for war my boy, oh I feel like a father on his childs first day of school."

* * *


End file.
